It is known that the aerodynamic characteristics of motor vehicles can be improved by an air dam mounted underneath the front bumper of the car and extending into proximity with the roadway.
A disadvantage of such an air dam is that its extending downward into proximity with the road surface creates a potential interference with curbs or like obstructions extending above the normal road surface.
In the prior art, various proposals have been made for movable air dams, and hinge and linkage mechanisms have been provided in the mounting of an air dam to enable movement of the air dam between extended and withdrawn positions. In addition, the prior art has taught that the movement of the air dam may be provided by mechanical or hydraulic actuators.
It would be desirable to provide an improved air dam assembly of simplified construction and operation and lower cost.